dmc_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alessa Gillespie (Earth-01)
Xavier Silas Wade (better known as Amara) is a powerful psychic who seeks revenge against Armacham Technology Corporation, due to their usage of him in a series of inhumane experiments and secret projects with the aim of making his powers financially viable. Amara acted as a healing presence for Anthony "Tony" Redgrave when they were children. Amara serves as Tony's calm amid the storm of tensions between him and his dangerous past. The two met under tumultuous circumstances as Amara was fleeing from a mysterious pursuer. History Early life Xavier Silas Wade was born August 26, 1979, to Harlan Wade, a scientific genius and a leading authority in genetics, and his wife, Elizabeth Wade. Elizabeth died during childbirth, as Xavier unintentionally siphoned her life force during labor, and he was left solely in the care of his bipolar father. Xavier, while sweet and quite, was a severely troubled child with tremendous psychic powers who suffered nightmares and was attuned to the negative emotions of the people around him. His father noticed his powers not long after birth, and introduced him to Armacham Technology Corporation's experiments when he was three years old. Armacham tested Xavier for every type of psychic power, and he passed all tests. At the age of five, Xavier began to purposefully fail Armacham's tests. When he was six, he set fire to a lab in the Project Origin facility and began to psychically attack the scientists experimenting on him. The scientists began to suffer delusions, sudden mood changes, and vivid nightmares. When Armacham realized that the only thing stopping Xavier from doing much worse things to the scientists was his young age, they devised a plan to keep him alive, but unable to psychically attack anyone. At the age of seven, Xavier was recruited into ATC's "Project Origin" with the aim of creating psychic individuals from a psychic forbearer. Two days before his eighth birthday, in 1987, Xavier psychically discerned ATC's plans to comatose him and he used his powers to escape ATC's Laboratory. Eventually, he decided to travel to Silent Hill in search of his maternal family. During his voyage, he was forced to kill a truck driver who tried to rape him. After arriving at Silent Hill, Xavier located his mother's ancestral home and was taken in by his mother's older sister, Dahlia Gillespie. Dahlia was a priestess of a religious cult known as the Order that operated out of the resort town of Morris Island. A mentally unhinged Dahlia decided to raise Xavier as the daughter she always wished she had. Dahlia and Xabier lived together in a house in Silent Hill's business district. After adopting Xavier, Dahlia began forcing her religion onto him and he was indoctrinated into his aunts's religious cult and its beliefs and ideas. Christened Amara by Dahlia and presumed to be a girl by all his peers, Xavier was soon enrolled in Midwich Elementary School, where his psychic powers and introverted nature eventually led to him to being ostracized and bullied. After being branded a witch by his classmates, Xavier's "friends" abandoned him for being different and scribbled insults on his desk such as "GO HOME", "DROP DEAD", and "THIEF". Xavier's teacher, K. Gordon, noticed his bullying, and believed Dahlia would physically punch and beat him, especially for not wanting to believe in "God." It is also implied Dahlia would lock Xavier in their house's dark attic for long periods of time for any irreligious behavior. Gordon wondered if there was anything they could do to help and considered consulting a lawyer. Eventually, Xavier befriended a slightly older boy named Anthony "Tony" Redgrave. Feeling a mutual attraction, Amara and Tony became extremely close, soon consumating their relationship; apparently, Xavier used his psychic powers to fool Tony into thinking he was female during their intimacy. When Dahlia became aware of the supernatural powers Xavier possessed, she became convinced that a ritual to summon the cult's God (a powerful demoness named Proserpexa) to unleash Paradise would likely be a success if she used Xavier as its vessel, due to the supernatural powers he possessed. The technique was performed on other children abducted by the Order, but all previous attempts had failed. At twelve, Xavier was offered as a sacrifice to Proserpexa by Dahlia and several other members of he Order on the second floor of their house by immolating his body. In his most agonizing moments as he was set ablaze, Xavier felt anguish and betrayal over being hurt by the very people who were suppose to protect him and let out a psychic blast that was so powerful that it created it's very own dimension which would come to be known as the "Amaraverse." Despite the interfering actions of Tony who heard Xavier's psychic screams for help from across town, the plan was a success, with Xavier becoming infected with the demonic deity in a parasitic form. Dahlia fled the scene of the fire and the townsfolk would later believe that she became crazy due to "Amara's" supposed "death". After Tony saved Xavier from the house, he fainted and ATC agents managed to apprehend Xavier. Due to the ritual's fire, Xavier received innumerable third and fourth degree burns on his body which should have put him in a terminal state, but survived due to God in his body. The ritual performed by Dahlia was kept secret and the residents of Morris Island assumed that the Gillespie house burned down due to an antiquated boiler, which was popularized by a newspaper article. A substitute body was also left at the scene by Harlan Wade. To the public, "Amara" was thought to have died in the fire. Several weeks later, Xavier awoke a latent ability to drain the life essence from other beings to fully heal himself from his sever burns. After killing an ATC scientist, Xavier was put into an induced coma and locked in the Vault, a spherical structure located deep inside the secret Origin Facility. During the project, two prototypes were created from Xavier's own DNA mixed with that of the Origin researchers. The first prototype, named Seline, was created when he was 15 years old, and then a second, Sybil, when he was 16. Life support was removed from the Vault when Xavier was 21, leading ATC to believe he was dead. According to Harlan Wade, his physical body died six days after the removal of life support, but his psychic energy continued to linger long after his heart stopped, fueled by the hatred of his angry, rageful spirit. However, he remained mostly dormant for thirteen years as his spirit was still sealed inside the Vault with his corpse, waiting for Tony to come and rescue him. During this time, people in the area of his corpse would feel uneasy or ill, and that part of the city was eventually abandoned. Xavier's Revenge Seline and Sybil were trained as a psychic commanders in "Project Perseus", controlling the cloned, elite Replicas. However, on June 21st, 2017, Xavier synchronized his mind with that of Seline and Sybil, an event referred to as the "Synchronicity Event." Seline and Sybil became homicidal and took command of the Replica prototypes, seizing control of the ATC headquarters in Fairport, Washington and killing all occupants. Offering the two of them immortality and eternal youth in exchange for their servitude, Xavier had Seline and Sybil locate the facility where Xavier's body was being stored and free him to get revenge on Armacham Technology Corporation; to further punish all those who had a hand in his torment, Xavier trapped the souls of their vicitm's to his psychic dimension. At Xavier's behest, Seline and Sybil kill Charles Habegger, whom they cannibalize in order to absorb their victim's life force through their flesh. Seline and Sybil looked into Habegger's mind and learned about a report being worked on by ATC employees dealing with contamination of water in the Auburn District. The two set out to find the people attached to the report, possibly believing that they may know the location of Xavier's body. They first visit the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant, where Xavier attempts to kill the human/demon hybrid Dante investigating the situation. Despite his efforts, Dante survived, and Xavier became curious about him. He began to appear to Dante randomly in a child-like form, always watching him, but never attacking. Seline, and Sybil quickly invaded Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters, killing everyone present. There, Xavier continued to watch Dante, and eventually learns he is Anthony Redgrave. Soon after, Seline and Sybil learn the location of the Origin facility, and they depart from ATC's headquarters to find it. Along the way, Seline and Sybil are able to kidnap Xavier's half-sister, Alice Wade, and kills her while Xavier watches. Genevieve Aristide muses in the field guide that Xavier was likely jealous of Alice due to the preferential treatment she received from their father, and so wanted to witness her death. Inside the Origin facility, Harlan Wade releases Xavier's emaciated body, which survived all those years because Dahlia cast a magical incantation on him, in addition to the malevolent demon in Xavier protecting its host's body. Xavier immediately kills Harlan, along with Seline and Sybil, and subsequently appears to Dante in his adult form after the destruction of the Origin reactor, a feat that destroys the facility. When Xavier initially makes contact with Dante at his shop, he pulls back and regards him with interest; then he manifests in his third form, a naked, shapely young woman (reflecting his lingering desire towards Dante). Genevieve Aristide soon contacts Dante and offers him a hefty sum to help her "kill" Xavier. Taking the job, Dante, Lady, and Trish lure Xavier to the abandoned Still Island nuclear power plant to attempt to use a telesthetic amplifier to strengthen Dante's own mind to defeat Xavier, but before they can try, Genevieve Aristide incapacitated Lady and Trish, and sabotages the plan, intending to seal Xavier away with Dante and use latter as leverage. Xavier arrives before Aristide seals the device, and turns his attention on Dante, allowing Aristide to seal them both away. Xavier establishes a psychic bond with Dante, and sends his mind into a hallucination where he discovers Xavier to be his childhood sweetheart Amara. Before Dante can truly converse with Xavier, Dante is knocked unconscious and Xavier is sealed within the device. Astrid then has her forces relocate the device with Xavier inside of it until she can determine what to do with him. Return to Silent Hill Genevieve Aristide and her associates are soon killed by the members of the Order, after Dahlia, using gyromancy, discovered Xavier and their "god" still lived. Taking the device with Xavier imprisoned inside back to Silwnt Hill, the Order released him and used spells to render him immobile and in a state of excruciating pain for weeks. The Order then imprisoned him within Alchemilla Hospital's basement and began conducting rituals on him to awaken the demonic parasite inside of him. In endless agony, Xavier reached out to Dante, calling him to the town with the intent of freeing him so he could kill the members of the Order and then himself, thus ensuring their "God" could never be born. Upon Dante's arrival and his breaking of the spell which imprisoned Xavier, Xavier plunged Silent Hill into his psychic dimension, distorting the landscape and filling the town with creatures conjured from his imagination and delusions. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Xavier subjected all the inhabitants of his world to both physical and psychological torture. Dante was then manipulated by Dahlia into believing that Xavier possesses the "Mark of Samael", a demon of the Order. She instructs him to use fashion a mystical bell to amplify the effects of the tuning fork to stop Xavied from completing Samael's five crests and permanently plunging the entire town into his hellish parallel universe. Taking the bait, Dante confronts Xavied at Lakeside Amusement Park and pleads with him to let the town's inhabitants go. In response, Xavier telekinetically shoves Dante back and uses a force field on him. The bell is used by Dante to neutralize Xavier's powers and he was captured by Dahlia. Realizing Dahlia tricked him, Dante managed to find Xavier. However, Dahlia and several other members of the Order burn Xavier alive to "birth" the Incubus, who quickly killed all the Order's members. Dante slaughtered the Incubus to avenge Xavier's death. Following the defeat of the Incubus, a fading apparition of Xavier creates a small portal back to the real world to enable Dante's escape after Dante confessed his love for Xavier, even after discovering Xavier to be biologically male. At Dante's behest, Xavier escapes with Dante and is now a "psionic construct" inadvertently resurrected by breaching the dimensional boundaries separating his psychic dimension from Earth. Draining only a miniscule amount of life force from Dante daily to preserve himself, while not doing any real harm to Dante, Xavier lives a life without pain or suffering, the life he always had wanted. Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities |-|Human= |-|Spirit= |-|Immortal= Weaknesses |-|Human= |-|Spirit= |-|Immortal= Category:Earth-01